Chelsea's Research
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: We need to get Flash out of prison before the trail. Any bright ideas?" Chelsea's face lit up again, "I know!" Taylor looked at the Tottie and smirked, "Let me guess, you did more research? Wot music video did ya watch this time?"


"Oi Kel!" Taylor yelled as she barged through Kelly's bedroom door without knocking. The head girl grunted in response and rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillows. "Kel," Taylor repeated,

"Sod off," Kelly mumbled, she did not like to woken up by a loud chav. Taylor pouted, she then walked across the room and opened the curtains. The bright sun poured into the organised room that belonged to the head girl and took over every shadow. Kelly didn't stir from her position, Taylor shrugged and walked back over to the door,

"Fine, I'll get Chelsea to help get Flash outa trouble." Light snores came from Kelly's pillow, Taylor smiled mischievously, "Don't say anythin' if ya wanna forget 'bout tha' fifty squids I owe ya," The room was still in silence, after a few seconds Taylor's quiet laughter broke the peaceful silence, "Hope ya got tha' on film, Pol," The chav smirked before she softly shut Kelly's bedroom door.

Taylor was still smirking as she strutted back to the small classroom where most of the students were gathered. The room fell into immediate silence as the door began to open, the girls prepared themselves for an irritated Kelly Jones. Every student and teacher at St Trinians knew that it was in their best interests that they didn't wake Kelly Jones, they were still mentally scared from the last time they did that. When Taylor walked through the door they all breathed a sigh in relief,

"Where's Kelly?" Chelsea asked, Taylor's smirk grew,

"Asleep,"

"But we need her," Annabelle said,

"I tried to tell 'er but she wasn't wakin' up so I let Kel sleep," Taylor answered, "Anyways, wot we gonna do 'bout Flashy boy?" Taylor asked the room, Chelsea's hand shot up as if she was in a classroom, "Chels,"

"I've done some research," She grinned in pride, everyone groaned, "And I know how the trails going to go,"

"Oh god, here we go," Andrea mumbled,

"First music going to be played, then the jury are going to start clicking their fingers and dancing. Then Flash is going to get called to give his speech thing and the policemen behind him are going to start dancing," Chelsea then handed a piece of paper over to Taylor, "That's what I've written for Flash to say," She smiled, Taylor rolled her eyes and read it out,

"So now I'm up in the courts pleading my case to the witness box. Telling the judge and the jur' the same thing that I said to the cops. On the day that I got arrested, I'm innocent I protested. She just feels rejected, had her heart broken by someone she's obsessed with. So the jury don't look like their buying it, and it's making me nervous. Arms crossed, screwed face like I'm trying it, their eyes fixed on me like I'm murderous. They wanna lock me up and throw away the key, they wanna send me down even I told them she," Taylor finished, she raised an eyebrow at Chelsea,

"She said I love you boy, I love your soul. She said I loved you baby oh oh oh oh oh," The other girls sang, they all quietened down when they received Taylor's glare,

"Chels, tha's the rap to she said by Plan B," The chav told the Tottie, "Ya used tha' music video for ya research didn't ya?" Taylor and the rest of the room began to laugh, Chelsea folded her arms and pouted.

"Girls!" Andrea yelled over the laughter, "We need to get Flash out of prison before the trail. Any bright ideas?" Chelsea's face lit up again,

"I know!" Taylor looked at the Tottie and smirked,

"Let me guess, you did more research? Wot music video did ya watch this time?" She laughed, "Wait, wait, wait! Was it Telephone? We gettin' Beyonce to bust Flash out?" Taylor started laughing so hard she began to snort, once again the room burst into laughter,

"No!" Chelsea yelled,

"Ya sure, honey bee?" Taylor said, Chelsea glared at Taylor,

"From what my research has told me about prisons there's a lot of rioting and dancing. The prisoners dance in the gym and stuff," Taylor snorted again, "We break in when the men are dancing and jumping up at the cops. The riots going to start when the police turn the TV off in the middle of a football match, " The room fell silent, Taylor looked up in thought,

"Chelsea," Andrea sighed, "That's off another music video isn't it?"

"Another Plan B song?" Taylor began laughing again, "Oh god Chel, we should get ya done for copyright!" Chelsea's face dropped and turned into panic,

"But I'm to gorgeous for the slammer! The other criminals might get jealous of my good looks! Oh no, no, no, no!" Chelsea began to sob and Taylor rolled her eyes,

"We aint gonna get ya done for copyright," Chelsea's face broke out into a large grin, "Stupid Tottie," Taylor mumbled,

"I'll just get the usual lawyer in," Polly sighed, she didn't know why she had bothered to show up to this gathering, Taylor pouted,

"But tha' the easy way,"

"If you want to break into a prison and get arrested then fine you do that but that is not going to get Flash out. If Kelly had turned up then she would've suggested this, so this is what we're going to do." Polly stated, Taylor glared at the geek.

"Oi Chelsea, we is gonna go break into prison,"

"No you're not," Andrea said, "Kelly will kill you,"

"Chels, looks like ya goin' on ya tod," Taylor grinned,

"No-ones going anywhere," Annabelle said, "Polly's going to call the lawyer and blackmail him to get Flash out. If you don't like it you can go wake Kelly and discuss it with her." The thought of waking up Kelly scared Taylor. The last time that Taylor had woken Kelly up didn't end well, the poor chav was on crutches for weeks,

"Chelsea, go wake Kel up," Taylor smirked, Chelsea nodded and left the room.

Five minutes later loud shouting and banging echoed through the school, squealing soon joined it.

"I fink we is goin' with Polly's plan." Taylor smiled cruelly.


End file.
